Rivals
by takingnames15
Summary: Future fic. Finchel. When St. James family and the Hudson family live right next store to each other, and their children really don't like each other, you get rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic :), I'll write a longer AN later**

**Please Review**

_**Year : 2021**_

"Mommy, are you coming, hurry up mommy!" yelled a little boy of around seven. "yeah mom hurry" chorused a boy and a girl of about five. "I'm coming Will, I just have to find Aaron's shoes" Rachel told her eldest son. "I don't want to wear my shoes mommy, I want to wear daddy's shoes" Aaron said seriously, looking up at his mother, even though he was only three, Aaron talked with the grammar of the average ten year old. "Aaron, daddy's shoes wouldn't fit you" "Oh" Aaron said "then I want my shoes, I'm gonna go get 'em" "Rach, I can't find Coen's pacifier and Joey refuses to give his up" Finn yelled down the stairs. "It's in Mark's room, Hannah decided he needed one" Rachel yelled back.

Everyone thought Finn and Rachel Hudson were absolutely off the deep end for having six children. "We were both only children, and we wanted our kids to grow up with lots of siblings" was the constant response. On this particular day the Hudson clan was going to greet the new neighbors. It had taken three hours to get everyone ready but it was possible.

Will reached out and rang the doorbell before Mark or Hannah could. They scowled.

"Get the door Tony" an eight year old boy yelled to his younger brother. The five year old on the other side of the couch ran to the door and opened it. "Is your parents home?" Hannah asked. Tony nodded "Daddy" he screamed. A man come into view "Who is it Tony?" he asked. "It's Finn, Rachel, William, Mark, Hannah, Aaron, Joey and Coen Hudson" Finn told the man. He walked up to the door. "I knew a Finn Hudson, once, never liked him..." the man trailed off when he realized he was talking to the same Finn Hudson. "Jesse St. James?" Rachel whispered. "Rachel Berry?" he whispered asked. "It's Hudson..." she said in a normal voice.

**TBC**

**So, here's the scoop. Ten reviews equals next chapter. Even though this is complete crap and I don't know why you'd want to read this anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**vampteeth97**

**VoiceInMyHead**

**Maroon Fox**

**chieffan 32**

**Serenalovejoy**

**Showmance**

**Gilmoregirl828**

**hpfangurl12993  
**

**Sea Serpent**

**Georgerocksthehouse**

**becc-gallanter**

**gleekfreak123**

**star 17 gazer**

**Bluesdj**

**allthewayaround**

**AND a special thanks to _hpfangurl12993_, my awesomely awesome beta that fixes my many grammar, formatting, punctuation and spelling issues. Without her, your eyes would hurt after every chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

**I had someone mention they wanted to know how old the kids are so:**

**The Hudson Clan:**

**William (Will) Hudson: 7 years old**

**Mark and Hannah Hudson: 5 years old**

**Aaron Hudson: 3 years old**

**Joey Hudson: 2 years old**

**Coen Hudson: 1 year old**

**The St. James Group:**

**Jesse St. James II: 8 years old**

**Tony St. James: 6 years old**

**Maria St. James (yet to be introduced): 5 years old**

Will Hudson was sitting on the driveway, with a blue piece of chalk in his hand. He wasn't watching were the blue coloring ended up, he was too busy watching Jesse. Will turned his head with he saw the front door open, seeing it was his brother he resumed glaring at Jesse.

"Will, why is Jesse bad?" he asked.

Will looked up at his brother " 'Cause he's a stupid, dumb kid."

"Why?" Aaron asked, confused.

"Cause he just is Aaron."

"I wanna play with you Will. Hannah is a stupid dumb kid like Jesse."

Will glared at his brother. "Don't call Hannah a stupid dumb kid. Only Jesse, Tony, and Maria are stupid dumb kids."

"Stupid dumb kid." Aaron said quietly pointing to Jesse.

"Yep." Will whispered loudly "A stupid dumb kid."

"Hey!" Aaron called to Jesse "Hey stupid dumb kid!"

Jesse turned around and gave the brothers a dirty look. "I'm not a stupid dumb kid!" he yelled back, "but you're both pukefaces!"

"I'm not a pukeface!" Aaron screamed.

"Yeah you are!" Jesse yelled back.

"Only pukefaces call people pukeface!" Will added.

"Your whole family is a pukeface, all thousand of your brothers and sisters and both your parents!"

"Mommy and Daddy are not pukefaces!" Aaron retaliated.

"Yeah they are, Rachel and Finn are the most pukefacey names I've ever heard!" Jesse sneered.

"Shut your face pukeface!" Hannah yelled, running out from behind the house.

"You shut your face pukeface!" Jesse shot back.

"Don't be mean to my baby sister!" Will yelled.

The three Hudson kids turned when Finn opened the door. "All three of you, inside now." he told them.

They quickly ran inside. Finn turned look at Jesse, but the boy had disappeared.

**Not too long a wait huh? **

**Review please I need 10 reviews on this chapter to continue so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to My Reviewers for Chapter 2:**

**hpfangurl12993**

**EmoGleek**

**falafel90 **

**becc-gallanter**

**Bandgeek791**

**colorguard17**

**Maroon Fox**

**Bluesdj**

**vampirediariesgirl56**

**bubblyanddramatic  
**

**Also thanks to my AWESOME beta hpfangurl12993. She is still the best beta I ever had!**

**

* * *

**

"William Finn Hudson, Aaron Noah Hudson, and Hannah Rachel Hudson get in here!"  
Rachel called.

Her three eldest children quickly sat on the couch to avoid a possible spanking. They looked from their mother to their father. Each would tell you their mom, although over a foot shorter then their father was MUCH scarier.

"Why were you three calling Jesse a pukeface?" she asked seriously.

"'Cause he called Aaron and I pukefaces." Will said quietly, still terrified of the dreaded spanking.

"And why was that?"

"Well, it was because Aaron told him that he was a stupid dumb kid." Hannah piped in.

"Aaron," Rachel said sternly looking into her son's light brown eyes "Why did you call Jesse a stupid dumb kid?" Will giggled at hearing his mother say such words, but Rachel's glare shut him up.

"Will said he was a stupid dumb kid." Aaron whispered, starting to cry "I don't want to get spanked!"

"Aaron I'm not going to spank you, but never call Jesse, or anyone for that matter, a mean name. Got it?" Aaron nodded quickly, jumping off the couch and scrambling into Finn's lap.

"Can I get up mommy?" Hannah asked.

"Go ahead Hannah, you're all clear."

Hannah jumped off the couch, tugged Aaron off Finn's lap, and the two disappeared.

"As for you, Will you're grounded from your DS starting today and ending on Monday." Will knew not to complain. He jumped off the couch and ran after his younger siblings.

Finn walked up behind Rachel and put his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. "Finn, why did we have six?" she whispered looking up at his face. This proved difficult, so she turned around.

"Because Rach, we don't have a hobby- well, besides singing." he smiled, pulling them down on the couch. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"But why six? Why not seven, like Captain Von Trapp in the Sound of Music or five like the Partridge Family? Or two or three, like a normal American family?" she asked.

"I don't know Rach, I guess it's just how the cards played out."

"Or rolled the dice." Rachel added.

"Well, I for one wouldn't pay anything to roll them again." Finn whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips were millimeters apart when Will ran in.

"Ewwwwwww, kid in the room!" he whined, looking disgusted. He grabbed his DS and ran out.

"Okay then, where were we?" Finn smiled. Their lips met once, twice, and then Rachel pulled away. "Rach, baby, what's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly.

'He- he took his DS!" she said, her face clearing saying she was ticked.

"And... cue Coen!" Finn smiled.

"Wait, what?" Then Rachel heard a cry from the other room.

"What did I tell you? Who's the man?" Finn grinned.

"Paul McCartney?" she guessed giggling. (AN: That was FOR YOU Kayleigh!) Finn shook his head.

"Cory Montieth?" She asked, continuing her game.

"Nope, here's a hint: Finn."

"Oooo.. it's... Huckleberry Finn!"

"Here's another hint: Hudson."

"Hudson Finn?"

"This is your last hint, use it wisely: he was a wife named Rachel and six children, five boys and a girl."

"Me?"

"Final Answer?"

"Yes, Finn, it is." Finn frowned goofily.

"I can't believe you didn't guess it!"

"I did!"

"No, Rach you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Uh-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nah-uh!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good, we're on the same page!" Rachel smiled.

"Hey wait, not fair...!" Finn called, but Rachel was already leaving.

* * *

**I was overdue for some nice Finchel fluff, so hope you enjoyed.**

**30 reviews= Next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goal met. Chapter commencing.**

**Thanks to my chapter 3 reviewers:**

**hpfangurl12993**

**EmoGleek**

**becc-gallanter**

**writingjunkie24601**

**little cosette**

**VoiceInMyHead**

**Bandgeek791  
**

**AND my awesome beta hpfangurl12993.**

**You guys are lucky I already had this chapter written and betaed!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why do you hate Jesse?" Mark asked his older brother.

"I know what his daddy did to mommy and daddy." Will said seriously.

"What did he do?"

"He dated mommy, rubbed it in daddy's face, then dumped mommy and egged her."

"What's egged mean?"

"It's when you throw eggs at people."

"That's really yucky, but why do you hate kid Jesse?"

"His daddy is a pukeface, so he MUST be a pukeface too."

"Why?"

"Buy application." He replied, confusing "affiliation" with "application". Will often confused big words, but he loved to use them.

"What's application?"

"You wouldn't get it. You're only five."

"Nah-uh, I'm five and a HALF!"

"No you're not, you just turned five last month!"

"But big kids say 'and a half'."

"They only say that if they turned older a really long time ago."

"A month is too a long time!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah IT IS!"

"Okay fine, it is a long time."

"Yes it is."

"Willy Wonka and Markie Talkie, it's dinnertime!" Hannah yelled, her head appearing in the doorway.

Will darted down the steps, jumping the last two. "Mom what's for dinner?" he asked, panting.

"Veggie burgers and salad." She answered. Will could tell she was extra busy tonight, she was setting the table for fourteen instead of eight.

"My gosh mom, is this a some creepy way to say that your, like, having five-twins or something?" he asked, furrowing his eye brows, once again getting his words mixed up.

"What? Oh gosh no, I'm not having five babies!" Rachel laughed.

"Then what are the... Oh mother flippin' cheese and rice, not the neighbors!  
Please mommy no!"

* * *

**I need a total of 40 reviews to continue, pressure is on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5 (the finale!)**

**Thanks to my Chapter 4 reviewers:**

**falafel90**

**hpfangurl12993**

**becc-gallanter**

**writingjunkie24601**

**little cosette**

**flashpoint147**

**sherryangel**

**EmoGleek**

**finnandrachel4ever**

**gleekfreak123  
**

**and of course my beta hpfangurl12993.**

**I decided to do this chapter my self, with no beta help. I want to see how I do, plus I feel bad about how quickly I'm sending these to my beta so... here I go.  
**

**

* * *

**

Finn wasn't really eating. It wasn't because he wasn't hungry, because he was. He just had more important things to do, like watch his older four children and make sure they didn't try anything funny or watch he two younger children and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.. Will was slowly chewing his veggie burger and pointedly ignoring our guests, well besides chewing louder then usual. Mark and Hannah was shooting a silent raspberries at Tony, and as for Aaron, he was just enjoying his food. Finn give the twins a quick "knock it off" look before turning to check Joey and Coen. Joey had baked beans all over his face and some in his hair and Coen was picking at a few Cheerios.

He turned back to the table and took a slow bite of his burger. "Finn, I'm going to change Coen quick, watch the kids." Finn nodded as Rachel left the room, with the squirming one-year-old.

"So um, Finn right?" The speaker was a woman, a bit older then him. She was fairly tall and had her black hair tied into a tight ponytail.

"Yeah" he said "I'm Finn and you're Alisha right?" He didn't really know Jesse's wife, but he figured anyone who could love Jesse St. James was an idiot, with the exception of Rachel of course.

"Alisha St. James" she cooed, pecking Jesse's cheek.

"Of course" Finn wondered how anyone could be so, so ignorant of who Jesse St. Dipwad really was.

"Can you run, your um, children's names by us again, we've forgotten" Jesse smiled sweetly, clearly to make fun of the fact Finn had six children. Finn was disgusted.

"Sure, William Finn, Mark Cory, Hannah Rachel, Aaron Noah, Joey Joshua and Coen Michael." he said it as fast as he could to annoy him.

"I didn't quite catch that, after all you have six children , I mean six children Mr. Hudson, really? No one needs that many and as misbehaved as yours... and with a wife like that..." Alisha said sweetly, in the same tone of voice her husband had used before.

"Shut up about my family" he mummered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh I just told you to keep your big mouth shut about my family" Finn said calmly.

"Excuse me sir, but..."

"Get out of my house, don't go anywhere NEAR my children or my wife or even my dog. Got that Mr. and Mrs. St. Dipwad"

"Watch your mouth Hudson, our children don't need to hear that!" Jesse said standing up.

"I would be deeply sorry if they had never heard such language, but I caught my three year old son using "dipwad" and he told me he heard your son used it on Will"

"I did dad, Will IS a dipwad" Jesse said proudly. Finn stood up and held the door. The St. James family filed out and Finn slammed the door behind them. As he turned around he saw Rachel looking at him from the balcony.

"Oh geez, Rach you didn't hear that right? I'm sorry but they insulted you and me and the kids and..." Finn didn't get to finish his sentence. Finn pulled back from the unexpected kiss. "But I, and the kids.. and"

"Finn, you only did it to stand up for me, and the kids, I don't care if we screwed up any positive interaction with the St. Jameses. I thought the kids might stop fighting if they got to know each other better and why didn't you tell my about Jesse calling Will a dipwad?"

"I didn't want you to overeat"

"I wouldn't have, I would have.."

"I've been married to you seven years Rach, seven years. I know how you would have reacted" Finn smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to be rivals" Rachel laughed.

"To rivals!" Will smiled raising his juice box.

"To rivals!" Aaron repeated.

"To rivals!" Mark and Hannah giggled.

"To rivals!" Rachel grinned

"To rivals!" Finn copied.

"Ridals!" Joey yelled

"Rible" Coen babbled.

Will ran around the room making every one sip out of his juice box and with a huge gulp he finished it off.

**Finn**

**

* * *

Five is my lucky number, so I HAD to end on chapter 5, but kinda sad it's over I'm maybe gonna do a prequel if anyone is interested.  
**


End file.
